Bribes de souvenirs
by Jade181184
Summary: O.S Liz retrouve une partie de son passé et ceci risque de changer sa vision du monde à jamais...


Alors voilà chers lecteurs, je jette sur le papier l'ébauche d'une future histoire. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires, vous aimez, vous détestez, vous trouvez mon idée totalement absurde, n'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos impressions.

Spéciale dédicace à **Celine Alba **qui m'a poussé dans mes retranchements.

Petites idées que j'ai l'intention de coucher sur le papier prochainement :

**Les fantômes de Noël : **A la veille de Noël, Liz demande à Red de sortir de sa vie. Trop de secret, un poids trop lourd à porter, la visite de 3 esprits lui feront-ils revoir les choses…

**Journal d'une mère :** Liz reçoit un cadeau du passé qui lui fera prendre conscience des choses sur son présent et peut être son avenir…

**Huis clos : **Alors qu'ils sont en froid, Liz et Red se retrouvent coincés dans un ascenseur menaçant de chuter de plusieurs étages. Entre rancœurs, mensonges et vérités que va-t-il ressortir de tout cela…

**Bribes du passé**

La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante tout ce dont elle rêvait c'était un bain et une nuit de sommeil si possible sans cauchemar. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas depuis plusieurs semaines, si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant.

Elle pensait les avoir chassé de son esprit en avoir terminé avec eux depuis son enfance. Elle se pensait plus forte que ça mais elle avait finalement réalisé que de cauchemar, il s'agissait en réalité de souvenir, des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfui au fond d'elle.

Elle avait compris depuis longtemps lorsque tous ses souvenirs remonteraient, sa vision de la vie en serait changée à tout jamais. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser à Reddington. Elle avait commencé par lui en vouloir. Il la prenait peut être pour une naïve mais elle, elle ne doutait pas un instant que ses souvenirs revenaient par sa présence à ses côtés.

Ele ignorait si un jour, elle retrouverait tous ses souvenirs. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle le voulait elle-même, alors elle laissait venir ses souvenirs au travers de songes terrifiants. Et bien qu'elle refusait pour l'instant de se l'avouer, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus les ignorer encore longtemps.

Elle avait tout tenté pour bien dormir passant par les somnifères et allant jusqu'à se saouler. Rien n'y avait fait, tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à faire, c'est à avoir une gueule de bois monumentale ou à ne pas être capable de se lever à l'heure. S'attirant des regards réprobateurs le part de Cooper et un sourire amusé de la part de Ressler et Reddington et quelques réflexions graveleuses.

Epuisée après deux heures passées dans son passé, elle finit par se coucher après avoir grignoté. Elle ne mit que quelques instants à s'endormir et bien trop vite à son goût arrivèrent les rêves.

**Rêve de Liz**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, les éclairs qui luisirent à travers la fenêtre lui firent réaliser qu'un orage passait au-dessus de la maison. Elle n'aimait pas le tonnerre, elle avait peur, et elle voulait son papa. D'habitude, il était là tout de suite après qu'elle ait crié pour la rassurer mais ce soir ce n'était pas le cas. Elle décida alors d'aller le son doudou avec elle pour se donner du courage, elle sauta au bas de son lit quittant la chaleur réconfortante de ce dernier.

Elle arriva dans le couloir sursautant à chaque coup de tonnere, le plus doucement possible, elle pénètra dans la chambre de son papa. S'approchant du grand lit, elle ne vit personne. Bizarre, papa était peut être encore dans le salon. Arrivée devant l'escalier, elle hésita un instant, son père lui avait interdit de descendre toute seule la nuit mais tant pis si elle se faisait gronder, elle voulait son papa.

A la moitié, un bruit différent de celui du tonnerre la fit violemment sursauter manquant de lui faire louper une marche. La porte du salon était entrebâillée laissant apparaître une faible lumière. Ses pieds nus sur le sol ne faisaient que très peu de bruit sur le carrelage mais elle ne put retenir un hurlement aux spectacles qui s'offrit à elle. Son père était allongé sur le sol dans une marre de sang. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, une gigantesque ombre noire était penchée sur lui.  
>L'ombre tourna son visage vers elle suite à son hurlement tenant un pistolet à la main.<p>

**Fin du rêve**

Liz se releva en hurlant dans son lit, elle n'avait plus 4 ans mais 32 et pourtant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage étaient celles de l'enfant de 4 ans qu'elle était encore au fond d'elle-même. Son père avait été assassiné et elle savait désormais par qui. Lorsque l'ombre s'était tournée vers elle, c'est d'abord l'arme que celle-ci tournait vers elle qu'elle avait vu, puis son visage. Ce dernier, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était le visage de Raymond Reddington.

**Fin**


End file.
